Rendezvous Lovers
by thewarblerette
Summary: Irene Adler meets the mysterious God of Mischief and she definitely likes what she sees.


A/N: This story is just plain smut. There really is not plot to it. If you like just pure smut stories involving Loki and the Dominatrix, then you've come to the right place! It was inspired by a conversation that my friend and I had about her shipping villians.

And it sparked the question: How would it be if The God of Mischief met the alluring Dominatrix?

* * *

It had been two years since she'd heard about Sherlock's horrible suicide and it still didn't sound right to Irene; the great Sherlock Holmes…_dead_.

She sat down at the elegant bar and asked for a gin and tonic in a martini glass. She thanked the bartender as he gave her the drink. She couldn't wrap her head around how the great detective was just gone. But, she shook her head and took a big sip of her drink, her dramatic red lipstick marking the glass. Irene closed her eyes as she let the soft music of the house piano to take her away from those thoughts.

_Really_, she thought. _There is no point in thinking about the past when I can be thinking about the present and looking for a new suitor_. Irene smirked as she looked around the room for some elite single bachelors –or not single- so she could have a little bit of…fun with them.

Irene kept looking and looking until she saw _him_.

A tall gentleman with long dark hair slicked back –exactly how much hair gel did he use?- an expensive grey suit and a checkerboard scarf. The man's face looked like it was chiseled out of marble. His cheekbones were high and sharp, casting a dramatic shadow over the rest of his features, and his eyes were the icing on the cake of his appearance: their captivating dark green color. Irene felt drawn to them.

He was drinking a glass of bourbon and looking at the bar of drinks. It didn't seem like he wanted another, but just deep in his thoughts. Irene got up, straightens out her dress, and made her over to him lovingly interrupting his thoughts.

She sat down next to him and lightly trailed a finger down the lapel of his coat. "Hello there, handsome." She said, seductively. The stranger turned to her and shot a sly smile, looking deep into her with those deep green eyes.

"Why hello. What is your name?" He looked at her up and down as the deep vibrato of his voice sent a cool chill down her spine.

"Irene. And yours?"

He chuckled as he looked down to see Irene's hand massaging his thigh. "I'm Loki, darling."

That name pegged an interest in her mind. The name "Loki" sounded all too familiar. She remembered it from the news. Was he a criminal? A senator? No. He's more of the bad side…

Her eyes went wide when she realized where he was from. "New York…" she said mindlessly.

Loki nodded. "So, you've heard of me? Did my destructions on that overgrown Metropolis get that much attention?"

Irene got back into her cool façade and nodded. "Yes, you have. Aren't you a god also…?"

Loki ran a finger over his lips and licked them. "Yes, Irene. Does that…intrigue your interests?"

Irene looked down and smiled. "Yes, it does, Loki." She remembered the new reports saying that whatever –or whoever- leaded that alien attack was gone and went back to wherever they came from, but he seemed to be credible enough. _I guess it couldn't hurt to play along with him_, Irene thought.

She started to rub Loki's thigh even more and leaned in closely to him, whispering in his ear. "And if you say you're a god, why don't you come with me into the bathroom and show me how much of a _god_ you really are…darling…"

The last word punctuated with a lick of his earlobe and a sexy look in the eye from Irene.

Irene started to get up and Loki automatically started to follow her. He looked at her in a peculiar way and smirked. "You are one Midgardian unlike all the others."

Irene laughed and turned to him as they got to the threshold of the bathroom.

"Oh, love, you have no idea."

Loki was nothing Irene Adler ever experienced before. His mysterious and dark demure made him and extremely closed book that just irritated Irene to the very core.

Which made him that much more exciting. And Irene wanted to discover every single inch of that devilishly handsome book since they'd met.

Ever since that meeting, Irene and Loki have been meeting each other for their needs, either at Irene's flat or in a public place; today it was Irene's turn and Loki would be there at any moment. Neither of them wanted a relationship, but each of them was drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. They sort of became rendezvous lovers.

Freshly out of the shower, she took off her robe and went to her vanity mirror and sprayed some lovely smelling perfume and grabbed a black robe; it was lightweight and see-through. Irene gave herself a sly smile just at the same moment the doorbell rang.

Irene went to go answer it and was met with a trench coat clad Loki with a suit under as he smiled down at Irene.

"Hello there, Irene…"

"Hello, Loki." She dropped her robe to the floor, and before Irene could say 'You like what you see?' Loki's large hands grabbed her waist and picked her up. Irene's legs wrapped around Loki's waist tightly as her hands and arms wrapped around his neck when Loki's lips crashed into hers.

Loki chuckled at her quick response. "Looks like you've been ready for a long time…"

Irene pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Loki's forehead as she caught her breath. "Oh, shut the hell up, Loki and take us to the bedroom."

Loki nodded as he caught her lips again as they moved to the bedroom. He stopped at the foot of the bed and threw her with a growl; his dark green eyes blown with lust. He started to take off his tie as Irene got on her knees and he helped him with his tie roughly. The kisses they shared were hot, wet, and messy. Soon, Loki's tie and coat were off.

Irene growled as there were still more clothes to pull off. She ripped open his shirt and started to kiss his chest all over. "You wear so many goddamned clothes, jesus fucking christ."

Loki chuckled at her response. "I always aim to look immaculate wherever I go or _whatever_ I'm doing."

He laughed again as Irene enthusiastically took off his belt and pants. She gasped when she saw what waited for her: his long and hard throbbing cock staring at her right in the face with pre cum already leaking out. Loki rolled his head back as his cock felt the cold air of the house.

Irene looked up at him in a questioning manner. "Look like you couldn't wait either, huh?"

Loki groaned. "Ugh, shut up and suck me off." Irene smiled slyly and pulled him down. She flipped him off and kissed a trail down his stomach and his pelvis. She licked her right hand and started to stroke his aching cock as she started kissing his inner thighs. Loki whines because of Irene's pace; a slow and gentle excruciating pace that the ache in his stomach didn't need.

"Stop teasing me, you wench!" Loki spat as she gave kisses and licks to both of his thighs. He balled the bedsheets up under his fists.

"Ooh," Irene purred as she started to use her other hand to stroke and lick his balls. "You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't like it, dear."

The pace her hand had on her cock got fast as she got closer to it. Out of all the men Irene had been with, she loved Loki's cock. It was an impressive length and wide, creamy along the shaft and light pink at the tip. She couldn't keep her lips off of it whenever it was around.

Irene licked up and around the shaft, savoring each and every lick, causing Loki to uncharacteristically whimper and bucking in Irene's hands uncontrollably. And the tip of his cock had more pre cum leaking all over it.

"I-Irene…" he gasped. "I think I'm gonna c-cu-"

"Nuh-uh-uh, my dear Loki," she said, licking his member sweetly like a lollipop. "I haven't started sucking you off yet. You mustn't go to your precious valhalla just yet" She held him tight at the base to stop him from cumming and started to suck at the tip.

"O-Oh sweet Valhalla, Irene, let me fuck your mouth, please. Give me your sweet mouth." Loki's face was a light pink and slight sweat had broken out on her face.

Irene giggled as she bobbed her head, spit gathering on her hands. After she sucked a couple of times, she moaned as she came off of Loki's cock with a audible 'pop'. That sound only made Loki harder and he groaned.

Irene looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You look so cute when you're breaking."

Loki growled at her, then whined as she went back on his cock, sucking fast and stroking hard.

"Mmm…" Irene moaned. She was so dripping wet herself that she couldn't help, but start to rub herself; Her moaning even louder as she rubs her clit, practically grinding on her own hand.

She started bobbing fast and took almost all of his length in her mouth; she could feel Loki's tip on the back of her throat.

"Irene…_gods," _Loki moaned deeply. His voice dry and raspy and a little deeper than usual, which Irene didn't think was possible, but hot nonetheless.

His hips bucking fast and hard, while biting his lip fiercely; Loki was practically writhing under Irene's hands.

His stomach ached; he couldn't hold it any longer. Loki _needed_ to_come. _"I-I can't hold it anymore! I'm c-c-c-" He let out a guttural moan and pour himself into Irene's mouth. She brought her hand back up and stroked him through his orgasm, swallowing each and every drop he gave her.

After he was done, Irene raised an eyebrow as she eyed the god's still semi-hard cock; starting to throb and become pink again. "You're still hard?" She said, licking his semen off her hands. "You must really need a good fucking, don't you, Loki?"

Loki just blushed and turned away pouting as Irene got up to get a condom from her bedside drawer. She got back on the bed and opened the condom; slowly putting it on, smirking because she know just how much he wants a release…because she does too.

"Get ready, darling," Irene said, chuckling. "Because I am about to_rock your world."_

She got down on his cock, moaning longingly for its thick girth to fill her up. As she rolled her eyes back in ecstasy, so did Loki. His head turning back and forth, moaning in sweet desperation in plea for an euphoric release. Irene watched with lust blown eyes as she looked on to see a god crumble before her. It felt like it gave her so much power to do anything to him.

Her pace became slow as she teased Loki, slowly going up and slowly going back down. Grinding on his cock like a joystick. Loki growled and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Irene's hips and pushed her down on his length hard, groaning the sudden feeling and met her movements.

"Y-you think you're i-in control, Loki? I'm not the one writhing under me." Irene gasped from the quickening of the pace. She put his hands to his sides and lowered down to his neck, kissing it slightly.

"Say my name…" Irene said softly.

"Irene."

"Say my name again, Loki…" the dark haired beauty said.

"_Irene…_" he growled.

Irene got back up and started to increase the pace she had on his cock, her hands on his chest, clawing at his pecs and her hips twitching.

"Say my name!" she shouted and growled; power and lust and her near orgasm getting the best of her.

"Irene!" Loki yelled back. His hips twitching and a heavy sweat on his face and Irene's as well.

"I-I can't h-hold it anymore…" Loki said, breathlessly.

"M-me too…" Irene agreed.

Both screamed into their orgasms. Loki gripped hard at Irene's hips and Irene lost her spine as she bent back over backwards in pure euphoria.

"Oh god, Loki," she said, getting off of him and sitting next to him taking off the condom, tying it up, and tossing it on the floor. Both of them panting and looking at each other.

When Loki got his breath back, he said, "You are the only Midgardian that can make me break."

Irene looked up at the ceiling and laughed. "And I better be the only one, love."


End file.
